One LONG Weekend
by makristina
Summary: Mac and  the team are sent on a vacation together for working hard. Tension, romance and confusion was not on the agenda!DL DannyLindsay UPDATED: CHAPTER 14 FINALLY UP!
1. Aw Man!

By: makristina

Rating: K+

Pairing: D/L

A/N: This is a random chapter fic, no spoilers.

Disclaimer: Once again, Danny isn't mine...nor is anyone else... : (

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team, which consisted of Stella, Hawkes, Lindsay, Flack, Danny, Pino and Peyton were sitting in the breakroom. It had been there first break in about two weeks straight.

When crime doesn't sleep, neither does the team.

Just as they were all getting comfortable, Stella and Hawkes at a table, bickering over something that had to do with sugar packets, Flack desperately trying to function the coffee maker (and having no luck), Pino laughing at him, Peyton reading a new medical journal, Danny and Lindsay, sitting closer than friends/co-workers should, on the couch, discussing something Lindsay thought was extremely funny, when Mac arrived, case file in hand. When no one noticed his entrance, he knocked on the doorframe. All heads in the room popped up.

Upon seeing the case file, all eyes portrayed the exact same emotion: Horror. Danny, of course, was the first one to groan.

"You kiddin' me, Mac?" He said in his thick New York accent. "Another idiot thought it would be fun to kill someone?"

Mac decided against answering his question and just shot him the look that said, "Shut up and listen". Danny took his cue, and as Lindsay noticed she giggled at him. _Nice, Montana, laugh it up._ He thought to himself.

"Sadly, you guys don't have another case," Mac began, trying to stay as serious as possible. He knew they didn't want another case, but he still tried to hide the sarcasm in his voice. "I have a surprise for you guys."

At the word surprise, Flack stopped stirring his sludge-like coffee, and perked up all of a sudden. "Surprise?! I like surprises!"

Everyone looked at him like he had grown two heads. After a few long minutes on Don's part, Stella finally rolled her eyes and said in between chuckles, "Grow up, Flack."

"_Anyway..._" Mac said wanting everyones attention again, "We're going on vacation for 5 days, 4 nights, to a "team" building, shall we say, camp."

"What? We're going camping? _That's_ a _VACATION_?" Danny said incredeliously.

"Yeah and _TEAM_ building? We don't need _TEAM_ building... we have a perfectly good team," Stella replied in the exact same tone as Danny.

"Well, the only way I could get us time off for such a long period of time _together _was if I did it in a way that profitted the lab. And it's not even a camp, we get lots of free time to do our own things, and there are only a few group activities, in teams, that won't take up much time. And we're staying in cabins, so don't worry about bugs.. well.. unless you want to eat them..." Mac said, then looked at Lindsay with a grin. She just rolled her eyes in response. "So, who's in?"

Hawkes was the first to respond. "Sure, I'm in!"

Then a chorus of other voices decided.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Okay."

"Alright..."

"... Fine."

" 'Kay"

Everyone looked at Lindsay, since she was the only one not to respond. "Oh! I thought everyone would have autimatically figured I was going, considering I am from practically the middle of nowhere, and..uh you know.. tend to like the wilderness..."

"And bugs..." Danny mumbled, obviously not taking into consideration how close Lindsay was. She slapped him in the arm, hard. "Ow..."

Mac just raised an eyebrow at them, and opened the case file. "Here are your information packages and iteneraries. As stated, we will be leaving here at exactly 4:30 p.m. and will be taking 3 company SUVs. I'm giving a set of keys to Danny and Stella, and I, myself will have one. So pick who you want to ride with, and get packing and meet us here in, well," he checked his watch, " 2 and a half hours."

A/N: So there's the first chapter. Hope you liked it! Review please!


	2. Dissapointment, Questions and Denial

A/N: Chapter 2! WOOH! A little bit of songfic-ness.

Disclaimer: Not mine characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all were smiling as they left to get their belongings from their lockers, and get home to pack. Danny was especially happy, because if Hawkes and Flack went with Stella, and Peyton and Pino went with Mac, Lindsay would have to go with him. _Maybe I'll get some alone time with her..._ he thought to himself. _It's not like I like her. I don't like her. I don't like her. I don't like her. I'm so in denial. _His thoughts were cut short by Stella's voice.

"Hey, Lindsay!" Stella called as they all entered the locker room.

"Yeah?" Lindsay said, turning from her locker.

"You wanna ride with me? I was hoping Peyton might, then we could have a ladies' car...a little time away from the guys might be good considering we have to spend almost a week with them."

"I resent that." Hawkes pipped in.

"Shut it, Shel." Stella said, rummaging through her locker, not even looking at him. "Well?" She asked Lindsay.

"Yeah! I'm in. Should be fun!" Lindsay said with a smile. Secretly, she'd been hoping to get a car with Danny, but no such luck. Maybe sometime away from him would do her good.

" 'Kay, I'm gunna go get Peyton." Stella said as she left with her purse and jacket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At exactly 4:21, the team was set up, packed, and ready to leave. Peyton had agreed with Stella, and Danny had decided to ride with Pino and Flack, as they could talk sports and other manly things, and Hawkes rode with Mac, apparently because it would be quiet. They hit the road in good time, and they should arrive, as Mac told them, at their destination in about 3 hours. They were heading west of New York City, and they would be following Mac, because he knew where they were going.

If only everyone knew what was going on in the others' cars.

**(Stella's SUV)**

"So guys, what do you make of this weekend?" Stella said, as she turned on the radio.

Peyton and Lindsay replied at the same time.

"Some down time." Peyton said.

"Some time with..." Lindsay stopped herself before completing her sentence. She attempted to cover the end of her statement with a cough, but knew it wouldn't work.

Sitting in the passenger seat, she could feel Peyton's eyes in the back of her head, and Stella's glance while trying to watch the road.

"Uh..with you..guys..." Lindsay lied.

"Suuurrrreeee..." Peyton said, completely sarcasticly.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend some time with a cute italian CSI, with glasses, and a heavy accent?" Stella said with a wicked smile.

**(Danny's SUV)**

"Danno! You seem kinda quiet there... something crawl up your ass and die?" Flack said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Flack." Danny snapped.

"Why?," Flack said with a fake pout. "I'm having fun teasing you, though, Honey!"

"Cause Pino back there is sleeping, and I don't want his wrath either."

Flack looked back, and sure enough, Pino was passed out, laying on the window. Flack chuckled.

"Fine, I'll be nice and not awake the beast. But seriously, what's with the moodswings there?"

"I'm not moodswing-y"

"Bull shit, Mr. PMS."

"It's nothing that concerns you..."

"I bet it concerns someone by the lovely little name of Montana." Flack said with a smirk.

**(Mac's SUV)**

_Jazz music..._

**(Stella's SUV)**

Lindsay could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She thought for a few moments on what to say. She then reasoned that there would be no way out of this. She tried nonetheless. "Of course not..." She said, trying to be as convincing as possible, but her brain wasn't working, and she sounded much more unsure than she wanted to.

Stella didn't say anything, just smirk, and kept her eyes on the road. They sat in silence for a few minutes, knowing Lindsay would break.

"OKAY! God, I can't take the silence! Okay, so maybe I do want to spend time with him! Big deal! He is my partner, I should get to know him better."

"I'm pretty sure you know him pretty well Linds..." Stella said, still grinning.

"No I don't."

"Sure, and in all those meals, drinks, and cases you've had with him in the past two years you've been here, you haven't learnt anything about him? I find that hard to believe."

"I'm with Stel there, you guys do spend an awful lot of time out of work together..." Peyton agreed.

"How do you know this anyway?!" Lindsay cried, obviously frustrated. They both raised an eyebrow at her.

"Someone's getting defensive." Stella laughed.

"Okay, so maybe we do spend time together out of work.. but who says get a chance to talk when we're together."

Stella and Peyton's eyes went wide, and no words could be formed.

"NO! Not like that you perverts! Maybe we just talk about about work when we're together, not about.. you know.. stuff." She said with a shrug.

"And you're sure you don't want to spend time with him because you have a little crush on him?" Peyton asked.

"Must we talk like we're in grade 7?" Lindsay said trying to get them to drop it.

But it didn't work out. "Yes." Stella replied.

"Then no, I don't have a crush on him. I mean he's my partner. I don't crush on people I work with. I don't like Danny Messer... I can't like Danny Messer..." She trailed off, not sounding sure of herself.

Stella looked back at Peyton, then they both looked at Lindsay. "DENIAL!" They both called at the same time, and broke into a fit of giggles.

"Can we not talk about my personal life for maybe 5 minutes?" Lindsay asked desperate for an outting in this conversation, even if its a short one at that.

"Fine..." Stella said, and turned up the radio. Just then _True _by Ryan Cabrera came on.

_I won't talk, I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

_I'm weak, it's true_

'_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too_

'_Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life, to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide, It's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

Lindsay found the words making her wish Danny would think this way about her, because she sure as hell thought this way about him.

**(Danny's SUV)**

"I never said it did." Danny said, almost defensively.

"You never said it didn't," Flack replied, eyebrows up.

"And if I said it did would you drop it." Danny said desperately.

"I would consider it..." Flack said after a moment of consideration.

"Fine, it does." Danny admitted after a long sigh.

"What does this lovely Montana native have to do with your bad mood, Messer?" Flack questioned.

Danny debated on just giving up and saying, "It's just, she's different...you know? Not like the other girls I've met. She has everything I want...hell, everything I _need_...and she doesn't even know it!", but decided against it.

"She's just... just... difficult." He settled with the simple, uncomplicated explanation. _If only it was actually that simple_, he thought.

"How so?"

"Flack..." Danny warned. "Drop it."

Flack knew better than to mess with that tone. He stayed quiet and turned up the radio, which was now midway through _True _by Ryan Cabrera.

_You don't know, what you do _

_Everytime you walk into the room_

_I'm afraid to move  
_

_I'm weak, it's true_

_I'm just scared to know the ending_

_Do you see me too, Do you even know you met me_

_I've waited all my life, to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide, It's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

Danny found the words making him wish Lindsay would think this way about him, because he sure as hell thought this way about her.

**(Mac's SUV)**

_Jazz music..._

A/N: So there's chapter two! Hope everyone enjoyed! If anyone has any comments, or suggestions and ideas for future chapters, let me know! I love feedback! Give me a shout!_  
_


	3. Smooth Messer, Smooth

A/N: Well the lovely third chapter has arrived for all the awesome people who choose to read. You all rock!

Disclaimer: Yeah. I wish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The long ride came to an end one dinner stop and three and a half hours later. Every one climbed out of there cars and looked tired from the long trip. They all gathered together and looked at the place they would be spending the next few days at.

"It's actually not what I expected..." Flack said, with a little nod.

"You mean a dump?" Danny said, his accent thick on the last few words.

"Uh..Yeah." Flack said.

Everyone looked on for a few moments in silence. It was quite a site. Three large cabins were lined up along the water front of a big lake. They were blue with white shudders and doors, and looked more like country homes then like cabins in the woods. There was a large field to do activities and such in, and a dinner lodge, where all there meals would be spent. Lindsay was the first to speak up.

"Reminds me of back home," she said quietly. Danny looked down from where he was standing beside her, and put a hand to her elbow lightly, giving her silent support. She looked up at him, and smiled. "So who's staying where, Mac?" She said with a little more confidence to her voice.

"Well, let's see here. I figured since the cabins have three rooms each, the ladies can stay together, and us guys can split up into two."

A chorus of "Sounds good" and "Okay"s sounded from the group, they all began to grab there stuff and unpack into there own cabins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about an hour of unpacking, Lindsay came out of the cabin onto the deck to look out on the water and watch the sunset. She looked around, and saw everyone was inside, probably asleep. They were exhausted after all. Lindsay and the rest of the girls had the first cabin, which was on the far left, while Hawkes, Danny and Pino's cabin, was on the right of hers, and the last was Mac and Flack's cabin. Lindsay chuckled to herself, remembering how the guys had drawn straws to see which two of them would be staying the the last cabin.

She looked out at the sunset, and laced her hands behind her and stretched her back out, lost in thought. Her back hurt from sitting it the SUV for almost 4 hours, then carrying her luggage up 2 flights of stairs.

Just then, Danny came out of the cabin and sat down on the deck to watch the sunset also. Lindsay hadn't seen him, and he almost hadn't seen her if it wasn't for the fact that he saw something moving from the corner of his eye. He sat back and just watched.

He was mesmerized. The way she was arching her back, looking out on the water so peacefully, the light shining of her body, making it almost glow, was definitely the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He shuddered when she lifted her locked hands up over her head, making the hem of her shirt rise, and arched her back again. He groaned sadly when she stopped stretching and sat down, her palms supporting her weight behind her.

He knew he should really stop looking. Stop staring. I mean come on, Danny! It's down right creepy. She's totally gunna catch you, then you'll be screwed. He thought!

Lindsay chose that exact moment to look over at his cabin. Hmm.. I wish Danny was ...Oh my god, he's staring at me! Is he like a mind reader or something! AH! Calm down. It will be okay. It will be...

Shit, shit! I've been caught! AH! Wait, play it cool. Danny gave her a little wave from where he was sitting.

She smiled when he finally waved, she could almost see the battle go on in his head, the way it took him so long to react to the fact she caught him. Knowing him so well made her really happy, but terrified at the same time.

"Hey," she said.

Danny got up and walked of down the steps, around the deck of his cabin to hers and walked up the steps of her deck. Just as he reached the top step, slightly distracted by her smile, his foot caught on the the step, making him fall foward and land on the deck with a loud smack. Lindsay jumped up and ran over to him, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" She said, her voice quivering with laughter.

"Uh.. yeah..yeah.. I'm good, I'm good, " he said, trying to regain himselft from the embarrasement. So much for playing it cool.

When they sat back down again, Lindsay was still laughing inwardly.

"Hey," he said calmly. If only she knew how much I'm freaking out right now.

"Hi," she said, with a giggle and a big smile on her face. "That was real smooth there, Messer. I knew you would totally be cool, working your moves," She said sarcastically, with a smirk.

"Hey! My moves are smooth. And how do you know I was working my moves? Is it because you want them to be worked?"

"I might have before, but I might have to step down from that thought after what just happened," she said with an evil grin.

"Oh, so there was a before? Are you saying that in one poing in time, you wanted me to work my moves on you, Montana?" He said with his own smile. He loved there banter. It made his day, everyday.

"I don't know but I know you've already fallen," she said with a laugh. She knew her puns were stupid. But they were so much fun!

But Danny didn't get it in the sense of a joke. How did she know I've fallen for her. Oh my god. What the hell am I supposed to say now!

"I...You...Can't...How..." Danny studdered out, words failing him at the most horrible moment ever. Lindsay wondered why he was all tongue-tied over a joke, but decided against calling him on it.

"Fine, I'll stop with the stupid puns." Lindsay said. "I didn't think they were that stoop-id." Finally, it clicked in Danny's head that she had just been ripping on him. He shot her a playful glare.

"Last one, I swear!"

They sat for a few moments, in relative silence, just watching the sunset. It really was beautiful. When the sun hid itself behind the mountains in the the distance, Lindsay got up, while Danny looked at her questioningly.

"I'm off to bed," she answered his silent question, while whiping off her jeans. "Night, Cowboy."

"See you in the mornin', Montana. Sweet dreams."

She started walking inside singing loud enough for him to hear. "Sweat dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas..." She trailed off, looked over her shoulder with a little wave, and laughed at Danny's face. He just looked at her like she had something really gross on her face. She smiled to herselft as she walked inside, thinking, What am I gunna do about him...

A/N: So yeah, that is pretty much what I came up with, like now. I figured I could give you guys something to read since I'll be MIA for two days, cause of work. Keep reviewing though! I promise to keep it coming when I get the chance!


	4. Breakfast!

The next morning, after a long rest, the team gathered in the dinning hall. They were still sleepy, and Stella was still in her PJ's. They sat down at the table and started eating the pancakes, sausage, and toast that had been set out for them. They ate in relative silence, because they were still tired from waking up. After about twenty minutes, Mac spoke up.

"Okay guys, since we're all here, I thought I'd tell you who you're partnered with for activities. I went in alphabetical order, just because it would be the easist way to remember who's with who."

"Alphabetical order's gay." Flack said. "Don't do it by last name, that's so... Unoriginal."

"Fine, I'll do it by first name." Mac said, while Flack just sighed in defeat. "Okay, Danny and Don, you guys are together."

"WHOOOOOOOO!!!" Flack and Danny yelled at the same time, while high fiving across the table.

"Next team is Lindsay and Marty," Mac said, looking at his list. Danny saw Lindsay and Marty exchange smiles from across the table, then saw Pino giving her a thumbs up, and her saluting him. Danny sighed quietly. Was it so wrong for him to want to be Pino? Probably. But that didn't stop him.

"Next we have, Peyton and I," Mac continued, giving a nod to Peyton.

"And finally Sheldon and Stella," Mac finished. "Okay, our first activity will be in the field at noon. Be on time or I'll send you home and back to work."

They all filed out and went there seprate ways to their cabins to wash up and get changed, having no idea what lied ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Pino walked up the steps to the girls' cabin and knocked on the door, at about quater to twelve. He walked in and called out "Hello?" a few times to see if anyone was there. He didn't get a response though. _That's funny. I didn't see them leave..._ Just then he heard a loud thump come from upstairs.

He made his way slowely up the stairs, and could hear music getting louder and louder, and when he reached a closed door, he could hear the music almost clearly, except for the door muffling it a bit. He opened it slightly and looked in, to see Peyton, Stella and Lindsay lying on the bed on their stomacs, all singing along to the music, flipping through magazines. Pino laughed at the sight, considering this was not like the girls, well, at all. Or so he thought.

"Ooh! This is cute, eh?" Lindsay showed Stella the little purple dress that was on Sophia Bush.

"I like!" Stella replied, taking the magazine and looking fondly at the dress.

"Let me see!" Peyton called, and when Stella passed the magazine, Peyton's eyes went wide. "I love it!" 

"Yeah, she's pretty hot," Pino called from his spot at the door. The look on the girls' faces were priceless. Shock, that he was standing there. Horror, that he had heard that. And anger, that he hadn't acknowledged himself when he arrived.

"What are you doing here?!" Stella called.

"I'd run, you're about to feel her wrath," Lindsay said, warning him.

Stella didn't pay attention, nonetheless. "You can not just go anywhere you want like you own the place. You dirty, piece of... ugh. You could have given one of us a heart attack..."

Peyton and Lindsay just listened as Stella went on and on, endlessly. Finally when Pino could get a word in, he said, "I just came to ask if my partner would like me to escort her to the field." He said looking at Lindsay, hoping she would say yes so he could leave. Lindsay saw the look of desperation in his eyes.

"Why of course, partner," Lindsay said, getting off the bed, hooking arms with him and leaving the house.

Stella sighed, "I bet Hawkes won't come get me."

"It's okay, Mac won't get me either."

They both stared at the door and sighed.


	5. Oh football fun

A/N: Numéro cinq (Number five). It's quite exciting isn't it?

Disclaimer: Yeah. I wish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Pino and Lindsay were skipping out to the field, Danny, Flack, Mac and Hawkes were already there, looking on at the horrific sight of Pino skipping.

Danny looked at Lindsay and it was like one of those movie moments. She looked beautiful, in her track shorts and tank top, not leaving much to the imagination, frolicking in the field, her hair pulled off of her neck in a loose ponytail. Danny almost didn't notice Pino. Almost. If it weren't for the fact that he had his arm linked with _his_ Montana. He felt the jelousy curse through his body. This was not good.

Stella and Peyton arrived and Mac begun explaining the activity. "Alright gang, we're gunna play touch football. I'm pretty sure that's straightforward enough. You know how the game goes. We'll bench two teams at a time, and rotate. Flack and Danny will play Peyton and I, then Stella and Hawkes will play Linds and Pino. Whoever win the game, plays the other game's winner. Stel, come keep score for our game."

The game went surprisingly long. Who knew Mac had so much in him. In the end Flack and Danny won and they went and layed under a tree in the shade after working up a sweat.

The Stella/Sheldon vs. Pino/Lindsay game started soon after. After the winning touch down for Pino and Lindsay some 30 minutes later, Pino ran over to Lindsay and threw her over his shoulder and ran around in circles, declairing their glory. Lindsay just laughed and pumped her fist in the air while they ran around. Danny just looked on, getting more and more territorial by the second.

"You look a lil' flushed there Dann-O," Flack said with a smirk. He knew that Danny was harbouring feelings for Lindsay, and watching the girl you've fallen for run around with another guy, definitely wasn't good. Especially when you're someone who has fallen as hard for someone as Danny has for Lindsay.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Danny said, teeth clenched, still looking at Pino and Lindsay.

"I'm sure you don't," Flack said not too convincingly.

Mac went and got everyone a water from the cooler, then went over to Flack and Danny with Pino and Lindsay following close behind. "You guys ready for you're next game?"

Flack gave him a stern look and a straight face. "I was born ready," he said seriously. Grabbing the black washable marker, which Mac had been using to keep score, from his clipboard, Flack drew two war lines on his cheeks. "Let's do this, Messer."

They got in there positions, and began the game.

Danny and Flack hadn't really been paying attention to the other game, so they had no idea how fast Lindsay was. She was little, but she was like lightning. It was halfway through the game, when Pino passed her the ball, and she ran towards the end zone. Flack came running beside her ready to attack, when she cut in front him, making him loose his footing, and fall.

Danny was next, and he had to stop her. He came up behind her, and was about to take her on, when she turned her hed and tossed him a smile. Then she winked. He lost all concentration, and he could have sworn that she had this look in her eyes that said "I want you bad". That's when he lost it, and couldn't think, and just stopped in his tracks and watched her make a touch down.

Flack came up to Danny and looked a little bit mad. "What the hell was that man! You let her take it! Like...I don't know... Who in there right mind...You..._WHY?!_"

Danny just shook his head. He didn't have an answer. Something inside of him just told him to stop and watch her. So he did. He didn't even know why himself. All he knew, was that when he watched her, it was like something had shifted. Like this wasn't just him "in like" with her. It was something so much deeper.

They lined up again, and Danny knew it was game time. He took off his sweaty white tank, and lined up facing Lindsay, bare-chested, this look in his eyes, daring her. What he didn't expect was her to actually meet his dare...

A/N: OUU! CLIFF-HANGER! YAY! Stay tuned to find out what Lindsay did. What do you think she did? What do you want her to do? Who do you think will win the game? Let me know!


	6. You can tackle me

A/N: I'm so sorry this is so late. But it's been a crazy few weeks for me. I'll make it up to you with more updates by tomorrow. Promise!

Disclaimer: CBS's. If you don't know that, then you don't watch the show enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny's eyes went into tunnel vision. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster in his chest. He could feel the butterfly's in his stomach. His body shiver in anticipation. _There's no way she's gunna do it, _he thought to himself. Oh, how wrong he'd be.

Lindsay's fingers slipped under the bottom of her shirt. She decided that two could play this game. Taunting him seemed to be her game plan, and Danny most certainly did not enjoy it. She ran her fingers under the edge of her shirt, back and forth, looking Danny right in the eye. Her face had a wicked meets seductive smile on it, and Danny almost lost it at just that. But he knew this would get better. Or worse in his case.

Lindsay slowly pulled her tank off her torso, inch by inch. And to Danny's dismay, he felt something down below quiver. He noticed, but dismissed it because he was way to engrossed in Lindsay.

After a few moments, the tank top lay on the ground, right next to Danny's. He didn't care though, he had a half-naked Montana to look at.

Lindsay stood there proudly. hands on her hips, her head tilted a bit, as she watched Danny practically examine her like a piece of evidence. She had to admit, he looked pretty adorable when he's shocked. She saw his eyes travel down her body, and his eyes open a bit wider when he arrived at certain parts of her. Secretly, she liked it when guys looked at her. _That's a lie. _She said silently to herself. _You like when _Danny _looks at you._

Danny's eyes seemed to be traveling down Lindsay at there own accord. He couldn't stop, and honestly, he didn't want to. His eyes flicked from her lips to her chin, to her delicate collarbone, to her generously filled sports bra, to her toned, flat stomach, and the slight "v" poking out of her shorts. She was hot. Very hot.

"Wow Monroe, you workout often? Cause your freaking hot!" Flack said, apparently with no shame when it came to gaping at Lindsay. The gaping stopped when Danny threw a pretty dangerous look at him.

"Why thank you, Flack," Lindsay replied, now feeling a little self-conscious. Soon someone grabbed her hand, and spun her into a little pirouette.

"I must say Linds, I like it. I like it alot," Pino said, still holding her hand, giving her a little wink before letting go. "Ready to start this match, at some point?"

"Yep! Lets go!" Flack said, forgetting about Lindsay, and putting his game face on.

Danny was totally lost in his own world. _Why is everyone hitting on Montana? My Montana. Come on, Danny, don't get all possesive. She's not even yours. But damn her if she's either one of theirs. _Danny sighed. This was the best and worst moment of his life. _Seeing Montana almost naked. Awesome. Seeing my friends hit on Montana almost naked. Shitty. And another thing..._

"Danny? DANNYYYY! YOO HOO!!!" Flack called, to his zoned out partner.

"Huh? What?" Danny looked up and saw everyone looking at him.

"Are you ready to start?"

"Oh! A yeah. Sure. Definitely." Danny saw Lindsay question him with her eyes, but he just looked away. He has to stop looking at her, thinking about her, wanting to touch her. It's not normal. It's just not.

Halfway through there game, which had run longer than the others whole games, was about 35 minutes into the game. Mac called a break, so they could have some water. Lindsay walked over to the girls, who quietly congratulated her for making Danny, Ruler of Most Women, speechless. Lindsay blushed at the thought. _Maybe he's changed._

As both teams were walking back to the field to get into positions, Lindsay felt a hand come to rest on her waste behind her. Before she could turn around, that someone leaned in, and whispered quietly in her ear. She closed her eyes when she heard the voice.

"You can tackle me any time, Montana."

And with that, the hand was gone. The breath on her cheek was gone. The voice was gone. He was gone.

By the time she turned around, he was already in his position, as if nothing happend. She was beginning to get aggrivated by this man. But she didn't have time to be aggrivated. She had a football game to win.


	7. Shower time

A/N: Here's chapter 7. Told you it would be up soon. : )

Disclaimer: Once again, not mine. I can wish, dream, hope, but it will never happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a close game in the end, but Lindsay and Pino couldn't stand up to Flack and Danny, even if Danny was a little distracted. _Just a little distracted. Hardly. Maybe not even distracted at all..._

Lindsay and Pino were very good sports about it though, they still went around screaming as if they had won, and Flack and Danny did a little victory dance, which made everyone stop and point and laugh. Mac was packing up the cooler, while the others, except Danny and Lindsay, were making there way back to their own cabins for some down time.

Lindsay began walking towards her sweaty tank top, now situated on the grass, with Danny by her side, to retrieving his also. Lindsay glanced over at him, surprised to find him already gazing at her. She looked away and blushed. She could feel her stomach drop. People like Danny didn't fall for people like her. She picked up her top. They just didn't. And people like her shouldn't be falling for him. It's not the right thing to do. _But why does this feel so good. So right._

Soon, her thoughts were cut off by Danny. "So, Montana. Some game there, eh?" He said with his trademark grin.

Lindsay laughed, "Uh huh. You guys were good."

It took them maybe two more minutes to get to the path that split off to each cabin. Before they parted Danny leaned over and quietly whispered in Lindsay's ear.

"I, personally, liked the second half better." He said, and once again, he was gone. Already almost through the door of his cabin. She gave a frustrated sigh.

He only ever talked to her like that when they were alone, in if not, he would quickly wisper. But then he would act like nothing happend. Like this whole thing meant nothing to him. Lindsay knew she shouldn't believe something like that, but believing in Danny when it comes to a relationship is kind of hard. She slowly walked up the steps, her head lost in a sea of thoughts, all conserning one man. _Messer...ugh._ She thought to herself.

When she got inside, she could here the shower runner. She walked into the kitchen to find Stella making toast.

"Hey Stell. I guess Peyton's in the shower, eh?"

"Yeah, you snooze you loose. She practically charged by me so she could have it."

"Do you mind if I go next?"

"Well, there's a problem with that," Stella said, slowly.

"And what is that?"

"Well we only have enough time for one of us to go for a shower. So, the other will have to go to one of the guy's places'." She said in a voice that sounded as if underneath all that she was saying, "I'm not going."

"How bout we flip on it," Lindsay said while digging a coin out of her pocket. She lifted the coin up to the nodding Stella and said, "Heads or Tails."

"Tails."

Lindsay flipped it, and in just a few seconds, the coin popped back into Lindsay's hand. She flipped it over onto her other wrist, and announced which side it was.

"Tails. You win. I guess I'm going over to Pino's."

"Why don't you go to Mac's? He only has two people staying with him, so they'll be done sooner."

"Come on, Stell. Do I really want to shower at my bosses place. Besides, there guys. They live on ten minute showers, women, and food."

"I guess your right. Have fun!" She said, just as the shower upstairs stopped.

Lindsay glared at her back. _Great...Just fantastic._

She grabbed her shower gear, and towel, and walked over to Pino's place. When she knocked, Hawkes came to the door. "Hey, Linds, come on in!"

"Thanks, I was wondering if I could use your shower. Stell and Peyton take long ones and by the time they're done, we will have to go to dinner."

"Yeah, no problem. Danny's in there now..." _Oh my god. Danny. I forgot he's staying here. Oh my god. _"But he'll be out soon I think. Lindsay? Lindsay..?"

"What? Oh yeah, great, thanks!"

"Hey, there little lady, how you doin'?" Pino said in his best western accent. He said, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

Lindsay laughed. "I'm pretty good, how about you?"

"Mighty fine, lil' missy." Hawkes and Lindsay looked at eachother and burst out laughing. They then heard the shower stop.

"You can go ahead Linds. Danny will be out in a second. Pino and I are already done."

"Alright. Thanks again guys."

"No problem,'" she heard them say together.

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The blue button is calling you. "Push me..."


	8. Love's hard

As Lindsay climbed slowly up the stairs, she waited to hear the bathroom door open and close. Once she did she went quickly into the bathroom. She undressed with a towel wrapped securely around her, and began taking her stuff out of the bag she had brought over. She unpacked her shampoo and conditioner, and her body wash, and went to grab her razer. Which wasn't there. _Shit. Must have dropped it._

She went to the door, thinking she dropped it outside in the hall. As she opened the door, she froze. There in front of her stood a still-wet Danny, in a towel, which hung low on his waist. She could see him swallow hard as he saw her in just a towel. She could feel practically every part of her body redden as his eyes traveled down her. She wanted to say something. She really did. But when she went to speak, nothing came out. In fact, her mouth didn't even open.

Thankfully, Danny did say something, in attempt to diffuse the situation they were currently in.

"I..Uh.. Forgot...Yeah.." He studdered out, scratching his head.

"Uh yeah.. me too.." She said, looking him in the eye. She feared looking down at his chisled chest, for the fact that she might lose it.

"Yeah, uh, what are you doing here..?" He asked, genuinely curious, but kind of distracted.

"Um, Peyton and Stella were taking to long in the shower so I came over to borrow yours..." She said, quickly.

"Oh..Yeah.. Make sense...You know... The towel...The shampoo...Yeah..." He said a little awkward, glancing at each item he named.

"Umm, I'll be right back," she said. She pushed past him standing in the doorway, her bare shoulder brushing his damp, bare chest.

At that touch she froze. Something pulsed through her she had never felt before, something raw, full of emotion. She stared at the ground, surprised by what a bare touch could do to her, but also in realization, that Danny was perfect. Perfect for her.

She glanced over at Danny, who was staring blankly at his chest, wear her arm had brushed. Sensing eyes on him, he glanced over at her. When there eyes' locked, time froze. The world froze. Everything froze. Except all the emotion and heat between the two of them. Danny knew this was more then just a silly game between the two of them. And the looks she exchanged with him at that very moment told him she knew it too. _Come on, Danny. I need you to help me out here. Tell me how you feel, what you're thinking. I need to here it. From you. _She knew he could read her well. Her eyes said it all. And Danny knew what they were saying.

He suddenly looked down quickly, then walk quickly past her. He answered her silent question, "I can't...I... have to go..."

She watched him walk away, then watched him close the door. She looked down quickly in hurt, confusion and frustration. She saw her razer just below her, and reached down and grabbed it, before walking into the bathroom again, closing the door, and sliding down the back of it, quiet tears beginning to build up in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying. It's not like she and Danny were together. But the fact that he brushed her off, and her knowing how much he felt for her, hurt her. _Maybe I've read him all wrong. He doesn't have feelings for me. He probably never did. _That's when the tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. _He didn't realize he loved me. That wasn't what the look of realization in his eyes was. It was that I'm in love with him and he's not in love with me._

After a few minutes, she got up, still crying, and started the shower, determined to wash away any existence of her feelings for Danny.

In his own room, Danny freaked out. He didn't know what was happening, why he was feeling this was, why he was being this way. He had always thought that maybe he could fall in love with Lindsay, but after that one raw, he realized he was already in love with her. He had always been. From the time he met her until today, he had somehow fallen for Lindsay.

This was scary for Danny. He didn't do love. He was a lov'em and leav'em kind of guy. Never settle down, be with one person for life.

He flopped backwards onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. But thinking of it now, since he'd met Lindsay, how many women had he been with? Just two, and both had physical traits that reminded him of Lindsay, which is probably the only reason why he dated them. He sighed. This was not good. He couldn't love her. She would never love him for one, even though he knew she wanted him to say what was on his mind back there, he couldn't, for fear of being rejected. He had a good thing with her right now. If he told her, and she didn't love him back, all that would go away.

_Why does it have to be so hard_, he thought.

_Why does love always have to be hard,_ she thought.


	9. Oh god

Lindsay stepped out of the shower and quickly changed, grabbed her stuff and opened the door to leave. She had to get out of there. As she stepped out of the steam-filled bathroom, she quickly reminded herself to act normal in front of Hawkes and Pino.

She started for the stairs, when she heard a door from behind her open. She was pretty sure Hawkes and Pino were still downstairs, so she assumed it was Danny.

Danny heard the shower stop, then a few minutes later he heard the door open. The whole time she had been in the shower, Danny had thought about what had happened between the tow of them. Danny had to do something about it he realized and decided that if he wanted her, he'd have to get over his own issues. Like talking about his feelings. Letting people in.

So Danny opened the door, and saw Lindsay beginning to descend the stairs. He could tell she heard the door open, and was trying not to look back with everything in her.

"Lindsay..." Danny said, just loud enough for her to hear. She had made it to the bottom and was making it for the door.

_Don't leave, Lindsay. Once you leave everything changes. _He hoped she could understand why he's the was he is. How in his heart he really cares for her, but its his damn head that doesn't listen.

Lindsay walked straight from the end of the stairs to the door. She put her hand on the door knob, and turned around slightly, enough to see behind her. She saw Danny at the stairs, eyes pleading. When there eyes locked, she sniffed, bit her lip, opened the door, and turned on her heel and walked out. Danny knew everything would now be different between them. And in reality, it was his fault. And, boy, did he know it.

At that moment, Hawkes and Pino came out of the kitchen slowly, looking at the door, then up the stairs to Danny, who looked dumbstruck.

"Danny..." Hawkes said slowly. "What just happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Danny said, teeth-clenched.

"Danny..." Pino started, but stopped when Danny turned and headed for his room, completely ignorant of the two of them.

Pino and Hawkes looked at each-other. They had the exact same idea. "You know what I'm thinking?" Hawkes said, with a grin.

Pino smiled back, "I think I have an idea."

The both started for the door to get there secret weapon. With this, they knew Danny would talk.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"YOOO WHOOO! Danny-Boy!!! Open the god damn door," _BANG BANG BANG_

_OH MY GOD! I'M GUNNA KILL HAWKES!!_ Danny was pretty aggrivated at the moment, this obviously not helping.

"Come on D!!! I'm gunna start screaming. DANNYYYYYY!!!! OPENNN THE DOOORRR!" Danny was really tempted to strangle The Voice once he opened the door. _BANG BANG BANG_

Next thing Danny knows, The Voice starts singing. _BANG BANG BANG_ "DANNNYYY! OHHH DANNNYYY! PLLLLEASSEEE OOOOPEN UUUP THEE DOOOORRR. BEEEFOOOORE IIIII KIIIICK IIIITTT DOWNNN!!!" _BANG BANG BANG _ Danny was almost scared because apparently, The Voice was a very bad singer. Of course, Danny already knew that. _Oh god. I try to forget karaoke night last year at the bar._ Danny quivered. The horrible singing and the constant knocking on his door "to the beat" was really getting to him, and he decided it was time to open the door. Danny swung the door open quickly, almost knocking the voice onto the ground.


	10. Bringing in the big guns

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!!!!" Danny screamed.

"Told you he could get him to crack," Hawkes whispered to Pino. Pino just laughed.

"MY GOD, YOU HAVE THE WORST SINGING VOICE IN THE WORLD! YOU SOUND LIKE A FREAKING DYING PIG!" Danny continued to scream. He had definitely cracked.

Flack just smirked, turned around, high-fived Pino and Hawkes, then walked into Danny's room, pried Danny's hand off the doorknob, and closed the door, so that they were alone. He then went over to the lone chair in the room and sat.

"Take a seat, Danny," Flack said, pointing to the bed. Danny looked at Flack with a piercing look. "SIT!" Flack yelled, getting frustrated.

Danny huffed an aggravated sigh, and walked over to the bed and sat down. "What?!"

"What the hell happened? Pino said something about Linds being here and you two sharing some pretty heated looks, and her leaving in almost tears. What happened?"

"What do you want me to say, Flack?!" Danny said, his voice thick with emotion, his accent becoming more full. "What, that I hurt her? That I made her storm out? Or maybe, that I made her cry? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!" He knew he was screaming now, but the one thing in his life he wanted, he screwed up. He had the right to be mad.

"Start with how you feel," Flack said, in a calm, level voice.

"I don't feel, Flack. You of all people know that," Danny said, looking at his friend, frustration replaced with saddness in his eyes.

"You know what I know? I know that that is a load of bull shit. I know that you are human, and you feel just like everyone else. You can NOT blame what happened on the fact that you don't feel. Cause that's a load of bull, and you know it." Flack's voice began to rise. "The only person you can blame is yourself for...whatever...happened between you and Lindsay. Sure, you made a mistake. Another thing humans do. But don't expect anyone to pity you because you _don't feel._" Danny could tell Flack was getting angry at him, for being as selfish as he was. "I can't believe you would say you don't feel after everything that has happened since Lindsay got here. Everything that has happened to you. You didn't feel anything just now when she walked out?! You didn't feel anything when you guy's went out for dinner that time after work? You didn't feel anything when Pino and I were hitting on her?!"

Flack looked at Danny waiting for an answer. But Danny was speechless. His eyes were glued on the floor, lost in thought, trying to process everything that Flack had just said. When Flack didn't get an answer, he stood up and walked over to Danny.

Flack knelt in front of Danny and put his hands on his best friends shoulders, and tilted his head to look him in the eye. "I am _not_ letting you mess up the best thing that's happened to you in a long time."

Danny looked up, trying to think of something to say, his eyes filling with tears, " I screwed up, Flack..." Was all he could manage to get out before a tear slipped down his cheek. "I screwed up...I screwed up so bad..." He wiped the tear with the back of his hand, and looked up trying to hold in the rest of the tears.

"I think there's someone else you should be telling that," Flack said, calmly.

Danny and Flack stood up, and Flack started for the door. When he was almost out, he heard a quiet, "Thanks, Flack. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Flack turned around, a smirk gracing his features, "Me neither."

With that he turned, and left his friend to think about all that has happened in the last 45 minutes.

A/N: I know my chaps just seem to be getting shorter and shorter. Sorry guys, the creativity only comes in spurts.


	11. Nothing

A/N: Okay! SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the lack of updates. You have know idea how busy I've been! Here you go though! R&R please!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay took her seat at the table in the dining hall silently. She really wasn't in the mood to talk. Honestly, she wasn't in the mood to eat. But she had to be strong. No one could about how her heart had just been shattered. Stella looked over to her left at the lack of noise. Lindsay sat beside her, hair still damp, showing traces of curls that were beginning to form. She also noticed how Lindsay had a far away look on her face.

"Hey, kiddo," Stella placed a hand on Lindsay's arm and ducked her head to look Lindsay in the eye. "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah... I'm fine..." Lindsay said, giving Stella a not-so-reassuring smile. The unconvinced Stella brushed it off. For now.

At that moment, all the other came in taking each a seat. Danny had sat himself as far away from Lindsay as possible, and kept his eyes away from that general area. Lindsay slowly felt the air thicken with tension. Her plan of playing it cool was slowly becoming less and less effective. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain herself.

Of course, Danny chose that moment to quickly glance at Lindsay. Bad idea. He couldn't pull his eyes off her. Her eyes shut, her head tilted back, her damp curls and of course the bare, exposed neck and collarbone. Danny swallowed hard. _I'm _such _a fucking idiot!_

Lindsay slowly lowered her head and opened her eyes. Eyes locked. Breathing became harder. Mouths went dry. Hearts were hammering.

All because of the look.

Almost if she had snapped out of a trance, Lindsay quickly pulled her eyes away from Danny. Everything she had just felt, she would have been sure he felt too. _Would _have. If it hadn't been for the fact that he had already shown how his feelings for her were non-existent.

Not to there knowledge, Stella had been silently watching the interaction between the two. She had a feeling she knew what was happening. Or at least an idea of what had happened.

Dinner was served and everyone was chatting, laughing and eating. Except Danny and Lindsay. Once Lindsay had taken a few bites of everything on her plate, she excused herself from the table.

"Linds...You hardly ate anything..." Stella said quietly.

"I'm not hungry," she said simply, and turned towards the door. Stella sighed. She was definitely going to have to talk to her usually fire-cracker-like friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Knock Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in," Lindsay said blankly.

The door slightly creaked when it was opened, and Stella popped her head into the little space between the frame and the door.

"Hey...can we talk?"

Lindsay sighed. _Grrrreeeaaat_. "Sure."

Stella slipped into the room and layed on the bed next to Lindsay. Both girls were on there backs, fingers laced behind there heads, staring up at the ceiling.

"Some football game, eh?" Stella tried.

"Yeah..." Lindsay said distractedly.

Stella tried again. "Foods pretty good here."

"Yeah..." Lindsay said in the same tone as before."

"Its beautiful weather were-"

"Is this your attempt at making small talk?!?! Because if so, you are _BEYOND_ horrible at it," Lindsay rushed with a frustrated sigh.

Taken aback, Stella glanced at her friend, but didn't get off the bed. "You gunna tell me whats wrong?"

"No." Lindsay knew she was being childish.But she really wasn't in the mood.

"You want me to try small talking again?" Stella asked.

"No." Lindsay said pulling a face.

"Then talk."

Lindsay sighed. "Danny and I... We...I just...I don't think it will ever happen. Actually I happen to know it will never happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"Ha!" Lindsay exclaimed, sarcasm evident in her voice. "You weren't there. If you were there, you would have known too."

"What happened in their cabin?" Stella knew it happened there. That was the only other place Linds could have seen Danny, within the time she went to shower and the time she came for dinner.

With a glance at Stella, Lindsay gave a short, dry laugh, "You don't wanna know."

"I'm pretty sure I do."

With another glance, this time with an eyebrow raised, Lindsay started speaking. "I dropped my razer in the hall. Opened the door. He was there. Awkward moment involving towels. Walked by him. Accidentally touched. Looked at him. Silently begged him to tell me what he felt. He answered with a 'no'. Went back into the bathroom. Cried against the door. Showered. Went to leave. He called my name. I walked out." Lindsay explained it as if it were a recipe in a cookbook. _Cookbook of hell. _Stella though silently.

That sat in silence for a few minutes, and Lindsay was almost sure Stella hated her. She probably thought that she was selfish, or rude, or cruel, or something. But then Stella spoke.

"What are you going to do?"

Lindsay thought for a few moments. "Nothing." She said, a tear slipping out of the corner of her eye, running down the side of her face, and falling into her hair.  
.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hope that holds you guys over till I get back from my weekend trip out of town! Hit the blue button if you loved it. Or hated it. Whatever.


	12. The two men in me

A/N: Here you go my awesome readers! Just for you! A new chapter!

"DANNY!"

_Uh Oh! _Danny thought. _Great... I'm about to feel devil woman's rath._

Stella stormed through the hall outside of Danny's room. He knew she was mad. He could here her stomping from a mile away. The door swung open, and Danny sat up abruptly in bed.

"What the _hell_, Stella!?"

"Are you honestly an idiot. No, are you, like... I can't even discribe how stupid you are."

"Nice way to boost my ego, Stell," Danny said with a laugh.

"Oh don't play stupid with me, Dan. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Or better yet, who."

Danny scratched the back of his head and looked at Stella. "Should I even attempt to deny that?"

"Let me think...NO!" Stella said, overly infuriated.

"What do you want me to do. Flack already gave me the sympathetic-you-suck-grow-up talk. I don't need it again."

"Oh trust me. I'm not gunna give you the sympathetic-you-suck-grow-up talk. I'm giving you the YOUR-AN-IDIOT talk."

"Well maybe...maybe...I don't want to talk to you," Danny said, trying to hide the confusion in his voice.

"That has to be the worst comeback I've ever heard!" Stella said, throwing her hands animately.

"I can't change what happened. Nothing can change what happened. Nothing can _fix_ what happened. You have to believe me when I say I can't do anything. She hates me, and doesn't ever want to see me again." Danny exclaimed, looking Stella in the eye, shaking his head at certain words.

Stella looked at him with sad, calm eyes. When she spoke, her voice was calm but quizzical. "So her crying in her room right now doesn't make you feel the least bit like you should do something?"

Danny looked down, jaw-clenched. "I can't think about the fact that I'm the one who's doing this to her." Stella barely heard the words.

"You need to make things right, Danny."

"I know."

To the groups surprise, they had a free night. No group activities were scheduled, so everyone was free to do as they wished. They decided they'd go for a walk in the forest. Peyton and Pino didn't want to "walk in the bush and get eaten by something". So the others went on.

When Lindsay saw Danny walking towards them, she was tempted to leave and not go on the walk. But she had to stay, she didn't want to look weak, like Danny had changed her.

"Alright, everyone ready to go?" Stella asked. A chorus of "yes"s was heard, and they began the walk.

It was absolutely beautiful. I was early fall, and the leaves had begun to change colors, but not fall off. They were full of bright yellows and oranges, and deep reds and purples, scattered above them like a wonderful mosaic of life. Lindsay, who had fallen a bit behind, looked up at the sky, only to see that there was only a few spots of the setting sun poking through the trees. It was beginning to remind her of Montana.

"Its beautiful, eh Montana?" She heard his voice soft and low in her ear, and his breath brushing across her cheek. She didn't turn around, she just froze.

"I think I know something else that's beautiful," Once again, the voice was in her ear, and now she could feel his knuckles run across the side of her thigh. Before he could finish that statement, Lindsay took a step a way from him, turned quickly, threw her hand up in the air and gave an infuriated, loud groan.

"UGHHH!!!" And with that, she stomped off, back toward the camp.

"What was that all about?" Mac asked cautiously. Stella just looked on quietly and shook her head. _Great, you're doing just fine, Danny..._

Danny just stared at her retreating back that was becoming smaller and smaller. He looked down for a moment, contenplating whether or not he should go get her. He took off running a few seconds later.

Once caught up to Lindsay, who was to far away from the others to hear them and to far away from camp to see it, Danny grabbed her wrist, trying to motion for her to turn around. But she kept walking. "Linds..."

Before he could finish her name, she turned around quickly, startling him. "You know what? I give up! You are honestly, THE most confusing man on the face of the earth. No, you are the most confusing being on the face of the earth!"

"What...?" Danny asked, scratching the back of his head.

Lindsay just looked down and shook her head. They stayed like that for a moment, until Danny started to speak. "I was just -"

Once again, Danny was cut off again. She looked up at him, looking him square in the eye. "I honestly don't understand you."

"Tell me what you mean, cause your not exactly an open book either, Montana."

"_I'm _not an open book! You're the one who's... who's...One minute your the guy who's crazy about me, and the next minute your the guy who is disgusted at the thought of being with me. You're like a freaking yo-yo!"

Danny was speechless. Lindsay had challenged him, had been snarky in a sarcastic way, with him before, but never frustrated and mad.

"You know what? When you figure out what guy you want to be, let me know."

With that, she walked away. Danny knew he couldn't follow her, it would only make things worse. So he stood there once again watching her retreating back.


	13. Thoughts lost in the night sky

A/N: Wow, I honestly forgot about this! I've been so busy lately! I'm so sorry for the long-ish wait! I still love my readers!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny and Lindsay didn't speak the rest of the night. It was around 10 at night when they started a bonfire out back. Everyone gathered around the fire pit and sat on the logs, some roasting marshmallows, some hot dogs, some trying not to notice the tension in the air. Danny sat on the opposite side of the bonfire from Lindsay, Flack and Peyton on either side on him. He tried to glance nonchalantly at Lindsay, without anyone noticing. She was sitting there talking to Stella, as if nothing had happened. But Danny could tell that every time Stella said something funny, and Lindsay would laugh, Lindsay's smile never quite reached her eyes. He could usually read her expessions perfectly. Except for these last couple of days.

When Stella went to go and get more hot dogs from the cabin, Lindsay turned to look at the fire. She looked like she was in deep though, and almost disappointed. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mac asking her if she wanted a hot dog. Danny saw her smile and decline the offer politely.

Lindsay felt eyes on her. She always got this feeling, like she was being watched. Not watched, but more admired. And she knew it was Danny. She could feel it. She glanced up and across the fire and not to her suprise, Danny was staring at her. There eyes locked for a few moments, until she dropped her eyes back to the fire.

When Stella returned, Lindsay whispered something to her, and Stella's face changed to a look of pure concern. Stella asked Lindsay something and Lindsay and she shook her head "no". A few moments later, Lindsay got up.

"'Kay guys, I'm exhausted, I'm heading in."

Goodnights were exchanged and Lindsay headed back to her cabin. In all honesty, she wasn't tired. Just being in the presence of Danny was infuriating at the moment. She wanted him so bad it hurt, and being around him when she wasn't his hurt enough as it is. So instead of staying at the bonfire, she grabbed a blanket and her Ipod from inside the living room of the cabin, made her way through the narrow hall, to the back of the cabin, and out back door onto the deck. This was beginning to become her refuge. Her spot to think.

She sat down and wrapped the blanket around herself. She put in her headphones and pressed shuffle, not exactly caring what she was listening to, just wanting to leave the real world for a little bit. Fortunately, one of her favorite songs came on.

_I been sittin' here starin'_

_At the clock on the wall_

_And I been layin' here prayin'_

_Prayin' she won't call_

_It's just another call from home_

_And you'll get it and be gone_

_And I'll be cryin'_

She found her laying down, staring at the sky and just listening to the lyrics. It was calming. Most people thought this sad, slow music was depressing, but for her, it was a kind of relief. She could listen to other peoples problems. The soft guitar strumming was calming, the lyrics were deep, and they showed her she isn't the only one with problems with the person she loves.

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of bein' lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay (yeah)_

Lindsay thought about how some of the lyrics struck her own feelings. She is tired of being lonely. Doesn't she give Danny what he needs. And maybe she shouldn't live the way she is.

_I can't take it any longer_

_But my will is gettin' stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute_

_After all that I put in it_

_I've given you my best_

_Why does she get the best of you_

_So next time you'll find_

_You wanna leave her bed for mine_

Even though she was sad, she tried to smile. Looking at the big sky, she reasoned with herself. Danny was just one guy. There is tons of others out there. Maybe even better ones.

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of bein' lonely_

_You can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay, yeah_

_Oh_

But she loved Danny. There would be better ones for sure. But she loved Danny for his flaws. She loved how hot-headed he was. How he was stubborn. How he always had to right. How he rarely showed his feelings. How he always let aggravation and frustration get the best of him. How he bottled up all his emotions until he was ready to burst at the seams. She almost loved his flaws more than his perfections.

As the song finished its last chords, Lindsay turned off her Ipod. I wasn't helping. Instead, she decided to just curl up more tightly in the blanket, and listen to the crickets in the night, and watch the stars.

She heard steps coming around the house and she sat up a little straighter, straining to hear from which side it was coming from. She looked around and saw a blurry dark figure walking around the deck towards the stairs. She remained quiet until the porch light lit up the body of the mysterious person. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was, but still tensed up.

"Danny."

"Lindsay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry for how late this is once again. I promise once I finish doing some work I'll right out the next chapter. I'll probably do it while watching CSI: Miami. As much as love the reviewing, I think we need more! I'm thinking we should try and get to a hundred! I know, doesn't seem like much compared to other fics, but it'll really be an accomplishment for me! Thanks guys! Oh and the song is "Stay" by Sugarland. Not the whole song, just random parts.


	14. Falling and Never Wanting To Stop

A/N: I lied. I know. I'm sorry. It took longer than I said it would. I seemed to have hit a road block. Here it is...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay stared ahead at the man in front of her. She sat in silence while he stood doing the same. A few moments, or minutes it seemed like, passed. Just his presence was making her awkward, and his far off look was kind of adorable. Not just kind of. Definitely adorable.

She'd seen that look numerous times. It was his "I'm-in-deep-thought" look. Whether he was looking at a piece of evidence, deciding on how to go about processing a scene, looking at a new file or just staring of thinking of god knows what, he had that look. And she had a love/hate relationship. She could never tell what he was thinking with that look. But it was so cute.

She began to stand, not knowing what else to do. She got up, wiped her legs and butt of lightly, took one last glance at him, and began turning around to leave.

"The crazy one." His voice was low, deep and raw, and she found it endearing, but not as endearing as his words. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She turned around.

His face was still far off, but then suddenly, his eyes, began to shift, like he'd just realized something very important. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

Looking at his feet, he said quietly, "I'm the guy who's crazy about you."

That definitely wasn't what Lindsay expected. She stayed silent, her mouth suddenly extremely dry, her face heating up, her head begging her mouth to move and say something. Anything. She felt her mouth open, but no words came out.

Danny glanced up at her, and saw her completely shocked, speechless. "I know...I...Don't speak my mind very well." He took a few steps towards her, looking down at his fiddling hands. _God! It has never been this hard. I have never been this...nervous._ "And I know you don't trust me, and are scared I'll hurt you. And I know it's probably to late. And I know you think I'm this crazy person." He took a few more steps, and stopped looking at his hands, and looked her in the eye. He was less than a foot away, and she could feel him from where she was. "But I also know that I've fallen for you. And as much as I try to deny it, I can't."

If Lindsay wasn't speechless before, she was now. She looked at him, his face carved with emotion. He looked scared. Like at any moment, she could crush his dreams. Moments passed of them just looking at each other. "Linds.. Please say-"

"First of all, I trust you. With my life, my soul. And with my heart. You'll hurt me, I know that. But I'll hurt you too. And we'll get through it together. Second, you're timing is fine, I my feelings haven't changes. Third, you _are_ a crazy person. But you're _my_ crazy person." Danny smiled at that one. "And finally, I fell for you a long time ago."

Danny's smile got even bigger, and of course, made her smile. She felt a hand reach up and cup her cheek. She leaned into it and closed her eyes. She loved the feel of his skin against hers. She opened her eyes, and covered his hand on her cheek with her own. Intertwining their fingers, she let their hands hand beside them. She leaned forward and placed her forehead against his.

Looking deep into her eyes, he whispered, "It's never been like this before."

Lindsay closed her eyes and sighed happily, "Like what?"

He looked at her. Such a beautiful woman. _And she's mine._ He watched the edges of her mouth curl up. "Home."

She opened her eyes and saw everything else he couldn't say in his eyes. She lift tilted her head up and lightly nudged his face over to her left with her nose. Softly, she placed a feathery kiss on the corner of his mouth. She slowly, torturously moved inward, until she covered his mouth with her own. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, and her one of her hands reached up to cup his face, while the other held his bicep.

She kissed him slowly, and he responded in no time. Once he started kissing her back, she lost it. She opened her mouth to grant him access, but he didn't take it. He wanted it slow, and it was killing her. After a few moments, she finally felt his tongue brush up against the top of her bottom lip, then slowly make its was to the top lip. She felt like she was falling down a deep hole, and she hoped it didn't have a bottom. Because kissing Danny was so good, so addictive, so passionate, so_right_, she never wanted it to end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So there you go, my fellow shippers. There is your lovely fluffyness. My favorite personally. Is it yours to? Were you feelin' it? Maybe not? Let me know! Come on guys, almost at a hundred! If I were you, I'd definitely be clicking that blue button right about now.


End file.
